


Наслаждаясь каждым мгновением

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон радуется каждому мгновению...





	Наслаждаясь каждым мгновением

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344454) by [scullyseviltwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/pseuds/scullyseviltwin). 



Однажды в январе, когда за окнами Бейкер-стрит трещат сильные морозы, Шерлок извиняется за то, что ему захотелось закурить, и это странно. Ведь так сложилось, что именно Джон купил Шерлоку пачку сигарет (− Мне нужен стимул, − объясняет Шерлок с блеском в глазах) и вручил спички, с помощью которых можно зажечь эту проклятую штуку.

В последнее время Джон несколько одержим тем, что внимательнее приглядывается к особенностям характера Шерлока. На самом деле, это − прекрасное времяпрепровождение.

Для того, чтобы насладиться сигаретой, Шерлок на некоторое время выходит на улицу. 

Джон взволнован. Пусть он сейчас сдался (точнее, поддался обаянию Шерлока), но вопрос остаётся вопросом: что же сделать, чтобы отвлечь его от курения? Джон ощущает, как дёргается нога, а руки чешутся от желания присоединиться к Шерлоку.

Подойдя к окну гостиной и посмотрев вниз на улицу, он видит тёмноволосую голову Шерлока, дым от сигареты и тлеющие искры на её кончике. Джон пережидает пару ударов сердца, а затем спускается по лестнице, ощущая себя так, будто тело его не слушается.

− Джон, − Шерлок произносит его имя как приветствие, но не затягивается, глядя на то, как такси и автомобили изо всех сил пытаются избежать столкновения с плохо припаркованными машинами. Вздохнув, Шерлок облизывает губы и делает затяжку. Обычно детектив курит в одиночестве, и Джон, несмотря на то, что ему хорошо, чувствует себя лишним.

Шерлок стряхивает пепел и снова облизывает губы.

Джон тоже облизывает губы, не в силах оторвать взгляд от челюсти Шерлока. Происходит что-то, что ощущается как прикосновение невидимой руки к затылку, и от этого бегут мурашки по всему телу. 

− Могу я тоже затянуться?

Он смотрит на Шерлока, и тот наклоняет голову; глаз друга прищуривается − видимо, он обдумывает вопрос. 

− Ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать?

− Хмм, − Джон издаёт утвердительное хмыканье и протягивает руку, берёт сигарету и помещает её между губами. Кончик сигареты немного влажный, и он может ощутить вкус табака, никотина и... Шерлока.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джон наслаждается этим мгновением.

***

Кардифф, поиски убийцы, сначала бег по одной улице, потом по другой, вверх и вниз. Джон следует за Шерлоком, не в силах его догнать. Из-за того, что ноги Шерлока длиннее, он бежит быстрее, а Джон последний раз бегал наперегонки в Академии (да и то не так быстро). Он ощущает боли в лёгких и коленях; он очень устал.

Но он _обожает_ это, обожает ощущение влажного воздуха на лице, обожает то, как скрипят его ботинки во время бега, и то, как на ветру, который Шерлок создаёт своей скоростью, поэтически развевается его шарф. Он наблюдает за тем, как стремительно и грациозно перемещается тело Шерлока, за движениями его рук и лёгкой походкой.

Если бы они не пытались поймать кого-то настолько отвратительного, Джон мог бы не торопиться, чтобы насладиться этим прекрасным моментом.

Он забегает за угол спустя примерно пять секунд после Шерлока, но детектив уже прижимает подозреваемого к земле; Джон слышит сирены и понимает, что Лестрейд уже близко.

− Хочешь помочь? − выдыхает Шерлок, прижимая голову мужчины к мостовой. Щёки Шерлока покраснели от ветра и дождя, а он сам дрожит от всплеска адреналина. Его взъерошенные волосы идеальны.

Джон не может удержаться от улыбки.

Глубоко вздохнув, он наслаждается этим мгновением.

***

Именно в тёмных переулках и ярко освещённых лабораториях, в пыльных библиотеках и на овеваемых ветрами пирсах он влюбляется безвозвратно. Это не то, что он ожидает, он даже не осознаёт, с чем связано это назойливое, разрывающее грудь ощущение, когда Шерлок находится в опасности (намеренно или нет).

Тепло расцветает в его груди, когда Шерлок неожиданно ему улыбается, застёгивает свою рубашку или щёлкает пальцами. Повседневные вещи, мелочи, которые заставляют что-то незнакомое бежать по венам Джона.

Чувство отвлекает, оно волнующее и абсолютно ужасающее, потому что оно захлёстывает его в странное время, в странных ситуациях и по отношению к необычному _мужчине_. Этот мужчина − единственный, к которому он испытывает подобные чувства; когда Джон думает о том, что это означает, он... ничего не может представить. Он слышит белый шум в голове, ощущает спазмы в желудке, и на него накатывает волна неопределённости.

Он, возможно, не знает, как правильно любить Шерлока, если бы попробовал. И _он хочет попробовать_ , просто не уверен, как. _Как правильно._

Склонившись над лежащим на земле телом, Шерлок поднимает голову. 

− Джон?

− Да. − Глубоко вздохнув, Джон наслаждается этим мгновением.

***

Обычный вечер, похожий на множество других. Поздний вечер после расследования убийства, замаскированного под самоубийство. Они находятся в гостиной: Джон сидит в кресле, Шерлок лежит на диване.

Шерлок бледен − он почти не спал эти дни. Даже если бы Джон не знал об этом, он мог бы легко определить его состояние по лицу, линиям тела и по небольшим заминкам в конце фраз.

− Устал? − спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок моргает. Какое-то время Шерлок смотрит на него, словно читая по его лицу. 

− Нет.

Джон знал, каким будет ответ, и всё же ему, так или иначе, хочется возразить ему, обнять его _душу_ , а тело _просто_ прижать к груди. − Ты _должен_ лучше заботиться о себе, Шерлок. − Это сказано негромко, но по сути это − крик, и он отзывается эхом, прежде чем Джон продолжает: − Ты просто... ты просто должен, понимаешь?

Он сорвался: его чувства обнажены. 

− Лучше заботиться?

И после этих двух слов Джон понимает, что _Шерлок_ понимает. Шерлок _понимает_ после одного такого срыва то, что Джон чувствовал в течение многих месяцев.

Джон смущается и нервничает, чувствуя, что он _лгал_ Шерлоку, скрывая это от него.

Дыхание перехватывает. Джон не знает, что сейчас следует говорить, он никогда не был в таких ситуациях. 

Поэтому он решается сказать: 

− Не обращай внимания.

Шерлок моргает, садится прямо и складывает под подбородком пальцы домиком. 

− Нет.

Джон чувствует, как всё внутри поёт, он отчаянно хочет рассказать о своих эмоциях − но вряд ли это было бы легко выразить словами. 

− Я не знаю, как, − говорит Джон слишком спокойно, и это − просто фрагмент предложения, ничего не означающий без контекста.

Но Шерлок великолепен, Шерлок знает и понимает, как сложить головоломку. Всё просто.

− Вот так, − шепчет Шерлок и подходит к Джону быстрыми шагами.

− Как? − охрипшим голосом спрашивает Джон. Шерлок прикасается своими губами к его губам, и он не успевает больше ничего сказать. Ровным счётом ничего. 

Джон не знает, куда девать руки. Он снова слышит белый шум, когда Шерлок отстраняется и зарывается пальцами в его короткие волосы на затылке.

− Вот. Так, − произносит Шерлок напротив его рта.

И, глубоко вздохнув, Джон _наслаждается этим мгновением_.


End file.
